Dark Dreams
by Fyre Raevyn
Summary: It's been 3 years since Raevyn married Scott, How is life for her now?


Dark Dreams

Summary: It's been 3 years since the last story, how is life for Raevyn now?

Disclaimer: Everything related to WWE is Vince's, Raevyn is mine and Scott is his own.

Rating: PG- Mention of BDSM  
  
3 years ago Raevyn married Scott Levy but what she had not expected to get out of the deal was the rampent and often dangerous Raven. The character Scott often played in the ring had become a part of him. That was the one thing that kept Scott from finding a girl for his life. Raven on the other hand was the most violent half of Scott. Sometimes in the middle of the night Raven would come out and cause havoc.  
  
One night in particular woke Raevyn when she heard a low growl from Scott's side of the bed. When she turned to see what it was that was growling at her she saw Raven staring back at her. There was hell to pay that night and Raevyn was left in a mass of pain and torment for everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes. She had failed to remember that Raven was a creature of BDSM and quite violent at that. Then the next night a ruckus was caused again and Raevyn instead of looking over she got up and started to walk away when Raven spoke from the bed.  
  
" Where are you going lil one?"  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry Master Raven I didn't know you were awake! She apologised.  
  
" Where are you going lil one?" Raven repeated softly.  
  
" I was going to get something from the kitchen Master maybe read a little," Raevyn said her head bowed as she spoke.  
  
" Go ahead lil one if you fall asleep down there I'll bring you back to bed,"Raven smiled at her softly.  
  
" Thank you Master Raven!" Raevyn turned bowed and scurried from the room.  
  
Raven sat there laughing as he watched the girl scurry from the room. In the 3 years she and Scott had been married she had already forgotten what a loving yet brutal person he could be. He had sensed nothing whereas the night before fear was evident as he roughed her up. Tonight she had tightened her reserve and hadn't let anything loose to be left out in the open and vulnerable. Raven felt her emotions unravel downstairs as she sat infront of the fireplace and read her book for the night.  
  
He sensed she didn't want to come back upstairs for fear he would hurt her again. Though it occured to Raven as she had forgotten his involvement in BDSM , he had forgotten her abusive past. Silently he walked down the stairs and watched her curled in front of the fireplace whimpering softly to herself pretending Scotty was there with her. She abruptly seized up on her emotions sensing Raven nearby and sat up holding her book and picking up where she had left off.  
  
"Lil one? Are you okay?" Raven wondered softly.  
  
"Yes Master Raven I'm fine, don't concern yourself with me get soem sleep!" She offered.  
  
"Lil one? Why are you hiding from me? You don't hide from Scotty!" Raven soothed.  
  
" Because to be blunt Master Raven you hurt people Scotty doesn't!" She Whined softly.  
  
" You do know lil one I can be very gentle too, don't you?" Raven asked hopefully.  
  
" No Master Raven I did not know that," Raevyn answered softly.  
  
Raven seized up on what emotions he had at the fact this girl did not realize he had emotions as well. To his abject terror she turned from the fire place and he saw a look of hurt and horror in her eyes that told him everything he had done to her. He saw for the first time in years why Scott had restrained him for all time when he was awake. This was why she never was in bed in the morning and always on the couch. She left in the night for fear he would come out and pummel her to death and Scotty would wake in the morning to find nothing but a carcass in bed with him.  
  
" Come my pet!" Raven commanded softly.  
  
" Yes Master Raven," She replied.  
  
Raevyn came to settle at Raven's feet ready for anything that could come her way. Instead of pain though Raven scooped her into his arms and cradled her speaking quiet words of reassurance to the poor abused girl he called his pet. She allowed herself to relax a fraction at a time but one wrong move and she would reign in her emotions again. Into the early morning hours Raven sat with her finally he had her asleep in his arms and took her up to bed to sleep what was left of the morning away with Scotty.  
  
As Raven laid her in bed she twitched and he caressed her hair lightly to soothe her. She hugged Raven tightly and then went limp again in his arms finally sleeping peacefully. For once Scotty would wake to find her in his arms and not on the downstairs couch. As Raven receded into the back of Scott's mind he let loose a cry that shattered his sadistic heart leaving only the mild Raven in it's place the Raven that could love and would love in the night what was both Scotty's and his. When Raevyn woke she stirred and realized what had happened Raven had finally shed the worst exterior of his form and little by little he was losing the sadism that was part of him.. now he was a mild form of that a form that loved and didn't love to hurt her.  
  
"Raven? Come out here baby!" She soothed mildly.  
  
Raven surfaced slowly dreading to see her hate and abject terror of seeing him rise to the surface. When he saw her his heart leapt for joy when he saw no fear or horror her emotions free and not reined in.  
  
" There you are Raven!" She cooed happily at him.  
  
"What are you doing calling me out this damn early in the morning woman I was trying to sleep!" He growled.  
  
" Calm yourself Birdman, I just wanted to say how much I love both you and Scotty I tell him that enough but never you so there you are Raven I love you, sleep well!" She cooed happily stroking his face before allowing a contented Raven to drift to the back of Scotty's mind. There on in Raevyn and Raven coexisted as one and there were many more times that Raven was allowed free reign to pass her around as a pet to others. She was just beginning in the ride of her life.


End file.
